


Les Oubliés des Nationales

by Erwan_O_Dannan



Series: ⚽️ [15]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: 2018, Alcool, Broken Hearts, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, M/M, Semaine des clubs, amour, but its not cool kids
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 11:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwan_O_Dannan/pseuds/Erwan_O_Dannan
Summary: 2018, et toujours rien. Sébastien maudissait Deschamps de ne pas l’avoir sélectionné pour le mondial, et Alex faisait la même chose avec Löw.





	Les Oubliés des Nationales

2018, et toujours rien. Sébastien maudissait Deschamps de ne pas l’avoir sélectionné pour le mondial, et Alex faisait la même chose avec Löw. Ils avaient tous deux eu une excellente saison, mais il y avait plus forts qu’eux. Griezmann, Giroux et Mbappé chez les Bleus, et Götze, Reus et Özil chez les Alder. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un bar pas loin du stade, et décidèrent de noyer leur déception à coup de bière, et ensemble.

« Ich war in alles Junge französische Mannschaften, alles! Und dieser Idiot hat nicht mir ausgewählt ! » se plaignit le français, tout en descendent une bonne portion de sa choppe.  
(J’étais dans toutes les équipes nationales de jeunes, toutes ! Et cet idiot ne m’a pas sélectionné !)

« Ich kenne das Gefühl,» lui répondit son capitaine. « Ich war in die 2006-Team, aber war nicht in die Nationalmannschaft beim 2006 Weltmeisterschaft... »  
(Je connais le sentiment. J’étais dans l’équipe B de l’Allemagne en 2006, mais j’ai pas été dans l’équipe nationale pour la Coupe du Monde 2006...:

Les deux se regardèrent, avant de trinquer aux hommes non sélectionnés par leur coach de national. Les boissons alcoolisées se suivir, jusqu'à ce qu'Alex décide qu'il fallait mieux qu'il rentre avant de faire une bêtise. Alos qu'il se levait, Sébastien lui attrapa le bras et le supplia :

« Please don't gooo ! »  
(S’il te plaît ne par paaaaaaas !)

Et il trébucha, tombant par terre. L'allemand soupira, paya les consomations tout en gardant le tiquet de caisse pour se faire rembourser la moitié par l'actuel bourré dans ses bras. Avec difficulté, car il avait lui aussi quelques grammes dans le sang, il l'aida à venir jusqu'à son appartement, celui du français étant trop loin pour eux deux.

« Komm hier, » lui indica-t-il alors qu’il lui enlevait ses vêtements pour qu’il soit plus à l’aise.   
(Viens ici.)

Meister le mit dans le lit de sa chambre, car le reste était déjà à Hambourg, en vue de son prochain déménagement. Comme au bar, Haller l’empêcha de partir, et le garda contre lui. Alex soupira, mais il préférait lui aussi dormir sur son sommier que sur le canapé. Alors qu’il s’en lissait doucement dans les marécages du sommeil, il entendit Seb lui murmurer à l’oreille :

« Ich liebe dich, Alex. »  
(Je t’aime, Alex.)

« Was ? »  
(Quoi ?)

« Ich war zu schüchtern, es dir zu sagen, aber es spielt keine Rolle mehr, weil du ist nicht ein Frankfurter. »  
(J’étais trop timide pour te le dire, mais maintenant ça ne sert à rien, puisque t’es plus un joueur de Francfort.)

Alex ne savait quoi dire. Il était trop bourré pour répondre. Alors il ne pipa mot, et prit l’attaquant dans ses bars, lui murmurant de se calmer, tandis que celui-là pleurait de tout son soûl. Ils s’endormirent ainsi, un cœur brisé contre un cœur désolé, sachant qu’ils allait dès le lendemain être séparés.

℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘


End file.
